Ep. 5: The Jewels Have Come
is the fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the first of a two-part battle with Lipstick Songstress revealing the limitations of RyuseiOh and the need of the team to acquire greater weapons and powers to further their battle. Synopsis Lin feels regret in holding the team back when troubles dealing with a Gorma Minion escalate due to it seeing her as its target. Plot At Seisen University, Rin meets with a woman named Megumi Amano who had been searching for her, giving her a phoenix-like hair barrette and stating that they should be friends due to her interest in Chinese culture and has many questions for her. Megumi wonders what Rin is into considering she's hardly on campus; Rin worries due to not feeling she can tell her that she can't do much due to being a Dairanger. However Megumi reveals she just tends to run up to people and asks questions seeing the awkward situation she caused, apologizing and leaving Rin. Rin tries to call out to her but is stopped by Ryo; asking why he's there, Ryo states he was called there by his teammate to show her around. However, they both soon hear a scream, revealing a pair of disembodied lips laughing at Megumi; the lips soon are revealed to be the sword for a new Gorma Minion: Lipstick Songstress who laughs manically forcing the girl to run. Lipstick Songstress applies violet lipstick to Megumi, making her faint before Ryo and Rin catch up; but the Gorma Minion makes the girl vanish while summoning Cotporos with batons who state "it's showtime", conducting before attacking the Dairanger making Ryo transform. Rin tries to change but is stopped by the Cotporos, making Ryuuranger use Blaze Destruction to burn the minions away to rescue her; but Lipstick Songstress strikes him with her sword knocking him down prior to the other Dairanger arriving and hitting the Gorma Minion allowing Rin to become Hououranger. Shoji pronounces they're going to finish this quickly, but Lipstick Songstress tells them not to rush while pronouncing they will now listen to a song, the monster firing a sonic attack blowing up a statue instantly. When the other Dairanger try to figure what to do, Rin charges Lipstick Songstress against Ryo's orders and throws her Dairen Rod as she's hit by the monster's "Singing Fist: Song Explosion" which knocks Hououranger back but hits the Gorma Minion in the process. Shoji yells at Rin's recklessness, but Lipstick Songstress yells due to her right cheek being scarred by the rod, cursing Rin for ruining her before knocking the Cotporos away and destroying a mirror. Angered, Lipstick Songstress instantly uses an Enlargement Bomb to grow to get back at Rin, forcing Ryo to summon Ryuseioh and fire Ryuseioh Big Blaze at the monster, who uses sonic attacks to try and hurt him. Transforming the dragon to Warrior Mode, the others soon join him with Tenmaranger suggesting using the Great Windmill Slice to finish her off. However due to Ryo's hurt arm from the first attack, he has a hard time controlling Ryuseioh, causing it to stumble as Lipstick Songstress mocks it stating that it's too late to apologize before revealing her trump card: the Demon Chorus, five females in makeup including Megumi who start singing in harmony forcing the Dairanger's ears into pain even as the team realize that they are all her kidnapped girls and allowing for Lipstick Songstress to attack in the disruption. The Gorma Triumvirate soon appear to witness the giant battle telling her to finish Ryuseioh off before they fire a magical attack that further pummels the giant mecha, to the point even Master Kaku can feel it at headquarters throwing him out of his meditative state! Ryuseioh continues to try and stop the combined assault of Lipstick Songstress, the Demon Chorus and the Gorma Triumvirate; Ryo states he's had enough as he launches the Gorma Minion away and finds a chance allowing for an attack to knock it far enough away to use Great Windmill Slice on the monster; but it's blocked by Lipstick Songstress' sword. At headquarters, Master Kaku continues to try and hold Ryuseioh down but is overwhelmed with the power being used; the power is enough to knock down the Gorma Minion but Ryuseioh as well and knock the Dairanger out of the mecha as Lipstick Songstress claims she'll get them next time before vanishing. The Dairanger yell at Ryuseioh to stand firm, but the giant transforms back into dragon form before flying back into the clouds despite Ryo's yelling. The team return to headquarter seeing Master Kaku unconscious; they approach as he recovers, stating his Qi wasn't strong enough to continue reporting Ryuseioh. Ryo is surprised that the Mystical Qi Beast required his power alongside their own; the master said that Ryuseioh was hurt and had to fly away and that to keep Ryuseioh under his control, an enormous amount of Qi is required; but with an attack with such immense concentrated force, their Qi wasn't enough. Ryo wonder what he should do now: even if the Mythical Qi Beast healed up, he can't guarantee the attack won't happen again! Rin blames herself, due to how she was late to transform and it affected everyone, leading to her not even able to save Megumi. Kaku claims that 'what's done is done': they have to focus on saving the girls and defeating Lipstick Songstress quickly. As they leave, Ryo tells Rin to stay behind; but she refused due to a desire to defeat Lipstick Songstress and save Megumi herself. Shoji tells her to calm down and let the males do their job, the four launching off even as Daigo looks back one last time in concern. Later, Rin walks by a nearby pond kicking a stone into it as she remembered everything Megumi was put through and the previous attack and how it hurt Kaku. Seeing a rock, she uses her Qi wind powers to blow it up and knock down nearby trees, making the birds fly away. Rin's attacks are stopped by Daigo, who tells her to stop due to scaring the birds and that he wants to see her smile again before running off. Before she can respond, Rin suddenly sees a strange vision: five orbs flying from space, a desert landscape, the Daos ruins and a Houou flying overhead before she returns to the woods, wondering what she witnessed. In the city, Lipstick Songstress continues to seethe at the scar on her cheek, kicking a Cotporos as Gara tells her to not get emotional and that her mission is to use the Demon Chorus to make humans suffer; but the Gorma Minion yells she can't calm until Rin is defeated. At headquarters, Rin continues to sit as Kaku asks her what happened; Hououranger states she's useless and gets in everyone's way before telling him about the dream of the five balls flying towards her and the vision of a bird shadow. Before continuing, Kaku realizes that the balls may be the Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Balls, which he had heard of. He reminds Rin that Ryuseioh isn't the only Mythical Qi Beast and that all five Qi Beasts were controlled by the Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Balls; but during the final battle 6,000 years ago, Kaku thought all the Qi Beasts other than Ryuseioh were destroyed, thus why he used his own Qi to allow Ryuseioh under their control. Kaku realizes that others may be out there via Rin's dream; but Rin wonders why she's having these dreams in the first place. However they're interrupted by the return of Lipstick Songstress, who is attacking Ryuuranger as the other Dairanger fight off the Cotporos. Summoning the Soprano Attack, the Gorma Minion sings making the Dairanger become distracted holding their ears in pain allowing the Cotporos to get back at them easily forcing them to suffer. Rin soon runs in with Lipstick Songstress claiming she did this to force her out; drawing her sword, she claims she'll pay for scarring her face. Rin hits the Gorma Minion before transforming and attacks; but starts having the Lai-Lai Ball vision again, forcing her to her knees as the Gorma Triumvirate witness her in pain. The other Dairanger wonder what's happening to Rin as Lipstick Songstress declares this as her finale...yet as she throws her sword down, Hououranger suddenly vanishes, the other Dairanger calling out for her and surprising even the Triumvirate and Kaku, with Shadam declaring they all must now retreat, ending the battle as the Dairanger and Kaku wonder what happened. Kaku realizes that Rin has been transported as Rin awakens around the sandy ruins somewhere in China. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Devil Chorus: , , , Notes *'Viewership': 6.6% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *The Cotpotros singers who appear with Lipstick Songstress perform the opening eight notes of Ludwig Von Beethoven's 5th Symphony. *The story of this two-parter involving Lin and Lipstick Songstress foreshadows another rivalry between two female warriors. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa